This invention relates to lifting machine booms and material handling machines and particularly to diggers and the like.
Diggers typically include a boom pivoted on the vehicle, a dipper pivoted to the boom and a bucket pivoted to the dipper. The boom must be strong enough to support the dipper, the bucket and its load and also must support the separate hydraulic actuators by which the positions of the boom, dipper and bucket are adjusted relative to the vehicle and to each other plus all of the hydraulic pipework. The hydraulic pipework is vulnerable to damage but if protected must be accessible for replacement and repair.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a boom structure for a lifting machine, particularly a digger, which is rigid and supports components of the hydraulic system in a manner which protects them from damage and at the same time makes them accessible for replacement and repair.